Are You Really Going Out With Him!
by brucaslover14
Summary: Brooke starts dating actor, Julian, hired to play Lucas in Lucas's movie. Her friends can see right past the fascade, but can she?...It starts out Brulian, but will soon change to Brucas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm really not a Brulian shipper. I really hate him. He's a fake Lucas is all, it's Brucas all the way for me, so I'm writing a Anti-Brulian fanfic, it starts out as a Brulian fanfic, but it will all turn around soon. So please, read, review, and enjoy. =)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR ANYTHING ELSE ASSOCIATED TO IT. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**Rating: G**

* * *

Brooke grabbed Julian's hand "Okay don't be nervous. They're gonna be so happy for us. I know it. Don't be nervous." Julian cocked his head to the side "Brooke…Breathe." Brooke smiled, and walked into the store.

Everyone was gathered around the front desk. "Brooke? What is going on?" Millicent ask, rushing to her side to take her things. "Guy…I want you all to meet my boyfriend Julian." Everyone's jaw drops to look at Julian -which they've all met- Haley's the first to break the silence "That's great Brooke." Peyton smiles "Yeah honey." "Congrats." Nathan says for lack of better words. Lucas doesn't say anything.

Julian's phone rings he looks at the caller ID. "Babe this is work. I gotta go." Nathan looks at him "Oh yeah the movie thing right?" "Yeah." Julian says, then turns his attention back to Brooke. "Sorry." He kisses her gently on the forehead, then leaves.

Brooke turns to her friends. "What do you think?" Nathan mumbles around it a little bit. Haley just kinda smiles, Peyton looks at her feet, Millicent just nods her head three times, and Lucas looks so hurt that it spoke many many volumes. "Guys!?" Brooke asked impatient. "Umm……I gotta go." Nathan says kissing Haley, and leaving. Lucas leaves the store without saying anything. All four girls watch him do so.

The store phone rings. "I'll get it." Millicent says walking to the back. Brooke sits down on the couch followed by Haley, and Peyton. "So seriously what do you guys think?" Haley sighs "The truth?" "Well duh. You guys are my best friends, of course I want the truth." "Okay, I think that your going out with him cause he's Lucas…He was hired to play Lucas in a movie, so he's the second Lucas… And your afraid to get serious with Lucas again cause of what he did, but Brooke, you gotta be willing to jump if your ever gonna get anywhere." Haley takes a deep breath out. Brooke and Peyton both look at her shocked. "You asked what I thought the truth. I gave it to you." Brooke looks away, a little hurt.

* * *

"_I'm a firm believer in the power of change. But there is one thing I've learned, and that's: The hardest part of moving forward is not looking back." _- Felicity.

**Please review, and let me know what ya think. Thanks. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Everything in **_**italics**_** is Brooke's dream. I really like this chapter cause of the Brucas tension. Lol. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything else associated with it.**

**Rating: PG**

* * *

Brooke crawled in bed next to Julian. She sighs. He looks up from his book to look at his distressed girlfriend. "What's wrong babe?" Julian ask. "Everyone's got their own opinion." She turns over, and goes to sleep. Julian looks at her concerned, but doesn't say anything, he returns to his book.

Brooke's Dream:

_Brooke walks into Karen's café. She looked around. She hadn't seen Karen's Café, a café since she made it into a clothing store. She sat down at a table, and soon Lucas and Julian were both sitting in front of her. _

_Haley appeared out of nowhere. "So Brooke, since your comparing the two, why don't we start with the pros?" And before Brooke could say no, her mouth was open, and she was listing the pros for Julian. _

"_He's a good guy. He's never hurt me. We don't have some long and painful history. He's cute. He treats me well." "Okay great." Haley says smiling. "Now Lucas." And once again, Brooke was listing the pros for Lucas _

"_He's a awesome guy. He loves me. We have an amazing history. He's hot. He treats me like I'm his everything." Haley nods. "Okay cons." Brooke starts in the cons about Julian _

"_He's an actor so he has all those hot actresses all over him. He'll never be home. He doesn't know everything about me." Haley smiles "Lucas." _

"_He's hurt me so bad times before. He's the one I love, and I can't give my heart away to anyone else. We have a history. There's Peyton." Haley smiles. Lucas and Julian both stand up, shake hands then look at Brooke._

"_I love you Brooke Davis. Your are the most amazing person I have ever met. I don't think I know anyone who even compares to you. If I ever lost you, I don't know what I would do. And you can't always wait for the perfect time to be together, sometimes you must just break the mold and jump." Julian says trying to put his heart in it._

"_Brooke. Pretty Girl. Cheery. This is coming from my heart, and when I say it. I want you to know I mean it. I know we've had our problems in the past, hell who doesn't have problem. Nathan and Peyton. Me and Peyton. You and Nathan. Everyone has problems. And I know we've had a few of those awkward moments when we walk by each other and remember all that we've had. But that just shows how much we're suppose to be together. That we're still great friends despite our history. And I just want to say this one last thing; When I see your true smile, your true Pretty Girl smile, I feel incredible, like there is no other thing around and all I can see is you." Lucas says looking Brooke straight in the eyes, stating how much he truthfully loves her._

_Brooke looks at the two men standing in front of her confessing their love for her. She runs up to Lucas and kisses him._

Brooke wakes up suddenly. Shocked. Julian wakes up startled "What's wrong babe? Bad dream?" Brooke nods her head, and lays back down facing away from Julian thinking about this dream. Was there some sort of secret message in it?

* * *

"_If I was pretty would you love me? If I was perfect would you want me? If I loved you would you leave me?" _- Anonymous

**The italics above aren't part of Brooke's dream. JSYK. Anywho, please review, and let me know what ya think. Thanks. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the comments. I know this isn't a great chapter, but it's pretty much a filler. So please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything else associated with it.**

**Rating: G**

**Shout Out: I just wanta give a shout out to dianehermans, she has read like all my stories, so thank you!! =) And thanks to everyone else who has ever reviewed. You don't know the way it can so make my day. So thanks. =)**

* * *

Brooke snuck out of bed without waking Julian. She somehow managed to get dressed, grab something eat, and leave the house with waking Julian. She was actually very proud of herself matter-of-factly. She didn't think she could be that quiet.

She pulled up to the store and took a weird look at it. The last time she had seen it, it had looked like Karen's Café, and well……She pushed that thought out of her mind.

She walked into the store, and Millicent was talking to Lucas. As soon as Brooke saw him, her mind went blank. Lucas and Millicent both looked at her. "You okay?" Millicent asked. Brooke just looked shocked. "Umm……you know I'm not feeling very well. I think I'm gonna take the day off." Millicent looked at Brooke suspiciously "Okay. I've got the store covered." Brooke smiled and walked back to her car.

She laid her head against the top of the steering wheel. She couldn't go home. Julian was home. She couldn't go to Haley cause Haley was mad about Julian. Peyton was gone to California for a while. Maybe she could go there.

Brooke pulled up to Peyton's house, and found the spare key and walked inside. The house felt homey. Like she belonged there. She walked up to Peyton's room and laid down in her bed.

She thought about last night and the dream she had and she thought about today and what a big a baby she was acting like, and she had no idea why she was. It just didn't click to her.

Brooke woke up in Peyton's bed. She looked around almost like she didn't know where she was. I must have dosed off she thought to herself. She looked at the clock on Peyton's night stand. It said 1:03 pm. "Holy Cow." She walked down the stairs slowly and quietly, she turned into the living room, and he was standing there. Looking at her.

**

* * *

**

_"I just wanna dance with you. Twirl you all around the floor. That's what they invented dancing for. So I just wanna dance with you." - George Strait_

**Please review, and let me know what ya think. Thanks. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this is kinda short I guess. I don't know. I like it, I've been wanting to add some Brucas bonding, and I think this was the perfect place. And no worries, about the whole Brulian marriage thing. There are many surprises still left in store. Well you know me. I hope you like it, it kinda took a different turn than I was really expecting, but it's not that bad. Anyways, please read, review, and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything else associated with it.**

**Rating: PG****

* * *

**

"What are you doing here?" She asked shocked to see Lucas standing in front of her. "I came to see if you were alright." He said plain and simple. "How'd you know I would be here?" "Well I figured the way you were looking something was going on with Julian so you wouldn't go home, so you came here."

Brooke took a deep breath in. She was holding back tears. Lucas cocked his head to the side. "Tell me what's wrong?"

Brooke couldn't hold it in any longer. "Julian asked me to marry him!" She blurted out, and tears started to run down her face. Lucas looked shocked, then hurt, then mad, then concerned. "When?" He asked. "Just before I introduced you all to him."

Lucas took a minute. "You said he was just your boyfriend." "I know. But I wasn't sure how the news was gonna settle that I had brought back a boyfriend from New York, and it didn't settle well so I didn't tell anyone."

Tears were pouring down her face. She didn't think it was going to be this hard to tell anyone, especially Lucas.

Brooke knew there was probably a better way about telling Lucas but she didn't care, she did it the way she did, and she couldn't take it back.

Lucas looked at her, hurt crying, and needed a say in all this. He walked over to her wrapped his arms around her. "Shh." he said trying to sooth her. "Don't cry." Brooke sniffled and tried to pull herself back together, but she couldn't. The tears wouldn't stop.

Brooke couldn't understand why she was crying. She loved Julian she really did. So why was she crying, her friends would eventually come around to him, even Lucas would come to be his friend.

She could see her future with him, all of it. Having two kids living in a huge house, working at Clothes' Over Bros'. Him still pursing the acting career. Everything she had ever wanted she could see in Julian, so why wasn't she happy. Why?

Lucas hugged her tighter, he didn't know what to say to her. What was there to say to her? How do you tell the women you love to marry a man you don't even know? It's impossible.

**

* * *

**

"_I can't hold on to the past anymore. He's gone. Nothing's ever gonna bring him back." - Buffy_

**Please read, review, and let me know what ya think. Thanks. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Hope this makes up for everything. Please read, review and enjoy.  
****Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, or anything else associated with it.  
****Rating: PG**

* * *

Brooke opened the door to her humble abode. Brooke walked into the bedroom, and Julian was packing clothes. "Hey baby." He said kissing her on the cheek. He didn't even realize what time it was and why she was home so late. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"California. They want me to try a position in Transformers 3." Julian said returning to packing.

Brooke could see it. She would always be alone if she stayed with Julian. He would always be rushing off for the next big movie, and she would be alone. Maybe with little Brooke Jr. or maybe not.

Julian looked at Brooke and smiled. "Don't worry babe, I'll bring you something back." Julian zipped up his bag and kissed Brooke on the cheek. "I'll be back before you know it. Love you bye." Julian said rushing out of the house.

Was he serious? A kiss on the cheek. Who knew how long he was going to be gone, and that's all I got was a kiss on the cheek? Brooke thought to herself. She couldn't stand this any longer she was going to have to end thing with Julian one way or another.

She didn't know how to do that though. She thought about it as she made dinner for herself, she thought about it as she ate it alone, she thought about it as she got ready for bed, she thought about it when she was in bed, and that's when it hit her. She would tell Julian that the feelings had changed, she didn't love him like she use to. That wasn't that harsh was it?

The next morning Brooke walked into Clothes over Bro's. Haley was already there. Brooke smiled "Haley! I have to talk to you." She said almost excited. Haley smiled "Well I have to talk to you too." Haley said nervously.

"You go first!" Brooke said smiling and sitting down next to Haley. Haley took a deep breath "Well umm…Lucas got a job in New York and left…"

* * *

"_When nothing goes right…go left." _- Anonymous

**Please review, and let me know what ya think. Thanks. =)**


End file.
